dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Vs.
''Dan Vs. ''is an American Flash-animated television series that aired on The Hub from January 1, 2011 to March 9, 2013. The series ran for a total of three seasons and fifty-three episodes. Premise Dan is an unemployed, short-tempered person who is constantly annoyed by small problems. He plans his revenge and often drags his friend Chris and occasionally Chris's wife Elise into his vengeful scemes. Production Creators Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson based the main characters, Dan and Chris, after their own negative qualities. Mandel originally intended the series to be a live-action sitcom, but perceived new possibilities when they began development for an animated series. Pearson described Dan's character as "Calvin (from Calvin and Hobbes) if his life had gone horribly wrong somewhere". Character designs were handled by a team of artists lead by supervising director Matt Danner with involvement from Mandel and Pearson. The cast was chosen through a series of auditions and pre-recorded voiceovers. Curtis Armstrong, however, stood out to the creators from the beginning of the process and was later chosen as the voice of Dan. Characters : Main article: Character Guide Episodes : Main article: Episode Guide Season 1 The first season premiered on January 1, 2011 with "''New Mexico''" and "''The Wolf-Man''" and ended on July 9, 2011 with "''The Lemonade Stand Gang''". It ran for a total of 22 episodes. Season 2 The second season premiered on November 19, 2011 with "''The Family Thanksgiving''" and ended on June 23, 2012 with "''Wild West Town''". It ran for a total of 18 episodes. Season 3 The third and final season premiered on November 17, 2012 with "''Anger Management''" and ended on March 9, 2013 with "''Summer Camp''". It ran for a total of 13 episodes, making it the shortest season. Cancellation Main article: Season 4 On March 9, 2013, the third (and currently final) season of Dan Vs. finished its run on The Hub with "''Summer Camp''". It was then put on an indefinite hiatus, with the offical Hub Network facebook assuring fans that the show would return with a fourth season and that there were no plans to cancel the series. However, in October 2013, Curtis Armstrong announced on Facebook that the show had been cancelled. Deleted Scenes Main article: Dan Vs. Deleted Scenes From November 24, 2016 to January 3, 2017, the official Dan Vs. Facebook page uploaded several outtakes and deleted scenes from the series. Ranging from extended sequences cut for time to some jokes being too questionable for The Hub to air. Trivia * The main characters Dan and Chris, are said to be based off the negative traits of series creators Dan Mandel and Chris Pearson. * Dan Vs. was originally going to be a live-action sitcom, until Chris' agent told Pearson that swim was looking for new programming and Pearson asked Mandel if Dan Vs. could be animated instead, according to Dan Mandel, "Not having any connections at HBO to sell the Eastbound and Down-style, R-rated, live-action sitcom it was devised to be, it seemed like the thing to do at the time." * Series co-creator, Dan Mandel, plays the role of Spy Boss, as well as various other voices. External links *Official Website *Dan Vs. on Wikipedia Category:Cartoons